Fermenty/II/XX
Życie w Krosnowie płynęło cicho a pracowicie, szczególniej teraz, czasu żniw. Andrzej od świtu do nocy na koniu uwijał się na polach, stary również dnie całe przesiadywał w lasach. Dom. opustoszał, bo nawet stara Grzesikiewiczowa, gdy słońce przygrzało, szła w pole z przyzwyczajenia i siadywała dnie całe pod stertami lub nie zżętym jeszcze zbożem i śledziła robotę albo łaziła około domowego gospodarstwa i gderała, że ciągle słychać było jej gniewny głos w coraz innej stronie. Tylko Janka nie brała udziału w tych kłopotach i pracach. Te pierwsze dnie przepędziła prawie samotnie. Męża widywała raz na dzień, a czasami wcale, jeśli kazał sobie obiad przynieść na pole, a wieczorami albo zamknięty w kancelarii z ekonomami przesiadywał prawie czas cały, albo jeśli przychodził na kolację do jadalnego, to był tak strudzony, że nie dopijał herbaty i zasypiał w krześle. Przepraszał ją za to serdecznie, wypytywał, czy się nie nudzi, czasem zabierał w pole i uspokojony jej spojrzeniem i twarzą zawsze zamkniętą, zmrożony tym chłodem obojętności, jaki wiał od niej i tą jakąś pańską wyniosłością, z jaką na wszystko patrzyła, choć bardzo cierpiał z tego powodu, zostawiał ją w samotności. Zapracowywał się, żeby nie czuć bólu i wyzbyć się tego wrzenia gniewu, jakie nieraz czuł w sobie w jej obecności. – Jeszcze się nie zżyła z nami, czuje się obca, niech mama o niej pamięta! – tłumaczył matce. – Nie bój się, Jędruś, już ja pilnuję, chuchana na nią, już jej tu niczego nie brakuje. – Niech mama z nią więcej przesiaduje i rozmawia, bo ona tak ciągle sama, to może się jej nudzi. – A bogać to! mówić, juści, ale widzisz, kiej nie śmie. Nieraz przylecę z pola ino po to, coby z nią pogadać, bo i mnie się za nią ckni, i boje się gemby otworzyć. Ona taka pani, taka uczona, co ja jej powiem? A nudzić, to pewnie, że się nie nudzi, bo cięgiem grywa na fortepianie abo czyta na tych wielgich książkach. Panią mam synowę, uczoną mam synowę! – dopowiadała z dumą stara, ale swoją drogą ciężko jej było, że nie mogła się do niej zbliżyć, bo właśnie ta jej "uczoność" i "pańskość" przegradzały i otaczały Jankę kołem zaklętym. Obca była im wszystkim, zupełnie obca. Przyszła z innego świata, podziwiali ją, kochali po swojemu, ale nie rozumieli, tak że zwolna do duszy starych wkradała się niechęć, podsycana jeszcze zmianami, jakie z jej przyjazdem zaprowadzał Andrzej w Krosnowie. Dotychczas, pomimo magnackiej fortuny, żyli jak dostatni chłopi, może trochę lepiej, mieszkali w oficynie, jadali, co Magda ugotowała, jeździli bryczkami, ubierali się jak bądź, skąpili na wszystkim, bo nie mieli żadnych potrzeb. A teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Andrzej chciał dom postawić na stopie odpowiedniej: nie dla siebie, bo było mu to dosyć obojętne, ale dla Janki, przyjął kucharza, piwnice kazał zaopatrzyć dostatnio, Bartka ubrał w liberię, pokupował powozy i kilka par koni cugowych stało zawsze w stajni, aż starego złość porywała. – Te habany zeżrą tyle owsa, co połowa fornalskich, nic nie robią, jak Boga tego kocham! – skarżył się żonie po cichu, bo Andrzejowi nie śmiał. – Kunie, juści że żadna pociecha, a wydatki tylko; ale żeby to kunie ino, a toć ten zapowietrzony kucharz tyła masła, jajków i śmietany bez tydzień bierze, co dawniej i bez miesiąc nie wyszło, a jeszcze się za gotowy grosz sprzedało. – Gryzą Krosnowe, aż trzeszczy! – dodawała Józia od siebie; – ale to początek, zobaczy ojciec, jak to później będzie. – Głupiaś! nie wtykaj swoje trzy grosze! – przerwał jej brutalnie, bo go złość szarpnęła. – Ale pani synowa jest niby lala malowana! – Józia, ty mi na nią nic nie mów, słyszysz, bo jak Boga tego kocham! – uderzył pięścią w stół, złapał czapkę i wyniósł się w podwórze. – Lala malowana, wielka pani! szlachcianka! Tfu! na psa taki pański moderunek na habecie! – mruczał zirytowany, bo gryzły go i te wydatki, i to, że synowa trzymała go w oddaleniu, że nie śmiał ani kląć przy niej, ani pić i musiał na obiady i kolacje przychodzić do pałacu umyty i przebrany, bo mu to Andrzej wprost nakazał. – Takim eligantem zostane jeszcze, że co miesiąc nowe obleczenie będę sobie kupował, fryzjera sprowadzę, frak kupie, jak Boga tego kocham! i celender – gadała nieraz Andrzejowi. Przecież ojca na to stać. – Stać! przecie że stać i na więcej, bo cóż to przy nas taki pan Łomiszewski, co to ino czwórkami wali? karbowym mógłbym go zrobić na folwarku; albo pan Zieliński! wielkie mi państwo, jak Boga tego kocham! z bebechami bym ich kupił i jeszcze by się co zostało, prawda, synku? – I dużo by się zostało, bo oni prócz długów, pretensji i szlachectwa, nic nie mają więcej. Dlatego właśnie my, będziemy żyć po ludzku. – A jak tośmy dotąd żyli, hę? – Po chłopsku! ojciec tego nie rozumie, że właśnie dlatego, że mamy dużo, to powinniśmy znacznie więcej niż dotychczas wydawać. Robiliśmy dotąd pieniądze, a teraz musimy zacząć żyć. – A żyj se, Jędruś, ino kiej chorujesz na pana, to ja twoim doktorem nie będę i za lekarstwa płacił nie będę. Głód daje nogi, a chleb rogi, mój synku, jak Boga tego kocham! mój panie dziedzicu, mój jaśnie Jędrusiu! ho! ho! – Andrzej trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł. – Szlachta zapowietrzona! Pani synowa nie może patrzeć na mój kożuch, buty jej moje śmierdzą, perfunami po mnie kadzi, a żeby to!... – syczał ze złości i kopnął nienawistnie kamaszki, w które się miał przebrać, aż się rozleciały po pokoju. Napił się wódki dla uspokojenia, ubrał się i poszedł do pałacu. Prawie takie same sceny były i z matką, która za nic nie chciała się pozbyć swoich beżowych sukien i chustki z głowy, i starych chłopskich przyzwyczajeń. Andrzej znowu nie ustępował, bo nieraz widział spojrzenia żony, rzucane na rodziców i czuł, że ją rażą swoim prostactwem i ubiorami, zdawało mu się przeto, że przebrawszy ich zbliży do niej tym samym. Ale i to nie pomogło, nie zbliżyło ich do siebie. Janka żyła obok nich, ale nie z nimi. Pozostawała też prawie samotna dnie całe. Jeździła czasami na pola ze starym, chodziła z matką po chlewach i oborach, odwiedziła Józię, próbowała się interesować życiem otoczenia, chciała się zająć sprawami domu i gospodarstwa–; ale kończyło się to prędko i znowu czuła, że to wszystko nic jej nie obchodzi. Na próżno powtarzała, że jest w domu u siebie, że już stąd nigdy nie wyjdzie, że musi przystosować się do tych ram życia, jakim żyli wszyscy; nie, nie mogła i żyła tylko jakimś oczekiwaniem – na co? nie wiedziała. Czuła tylko, że tutaj pozostać nie może, że nie wytrzyma pomiędzy tymi ludźmi prostymi, którzy ją odgrodzili od świata, jakby groźnie strzegli, żeby nawet myślą nie mogła wybiec z Krosnowy; więc się zamykała coraz częściej w sobie i długie godziny przepędzała przy fortepianie albo na samotnych po parku , spacerach; pisywała długie listy do Heleny i do doktora, który jej często donosił o zdrowiu ojca; przesiadywała z książką w ręku, zapatrzona w przestrzeń, bezmyślnie prawie poddając się apatii i nudzie, jakie ją przenikały; obca temu, na co patrzyła i obca nawet samej sobie, tej dawnej swojej duszy, pełnej nieskrystalizowanych fermentów, marzeń i pragnień, której teraz, jeśli się jej przypatrywała głębią swoją, poznać nie mogła. – Co się ze mną stało? – myślała, ale odpowiedzi nie znalazła i pogrążyła się znowu w apatii, i leniwie przypatrywała się Bartkowi siedzącemu pod podjazdem, który przeciągał się ociężale i tęsknie poglądał na pola, i wzdychał jakoś żałośnie. – Bartek! Chłopak spiesznie nadział Spencer liberyjny, który o ile tylko mógł, zawsze zdejmował, bo go dusił, i rozczerwieniony, sztywny, patrzał na nią. – Co ci jest? czemu tak wzdychasz? – A to... a bo... ckno mi, proszę jaśnie pani! – szeptał nieśmiało. – Powinno być ci dobrze: nic nie robisz, masz chłodno. – Juści, że nic nie robię; juści, że chłód mam galanty, ale... – zaczął się drapać po głowie rękami i obcierać rękawem twarz wiecznie spoconą – ale... człek był wzwyczajony do pola i do ruchania się, tu siedź, kiej pies w budzie uwiązany, kiej tyn kamień i patrz, jak drugie parobki jeżdżą, śpiwają se, a do tego wszyscy się śmieją ze mnie... – zakończył na pół z płaczem. – Śmieją się z ciebie? – A ino, że to ja lokaj i w tej zapowietrzonej luberii kiej jaka małpa zagraniczna chodzę, że ino pańskie psy po ogonach drapie za całą robotę. Scierwy!... – mruknął zaciskając pięści, opamiętał się rychło i zamilkł zmieszany. Nie odezwała się już nic więcej i szła przez wspaniałe salony zalane mrokiem, chłodem i ciszą. Stare portrety ze ścian spoglądały za nią wybladłymi spojrzeniami, w których tkwił jakiś smutek rzeczy umarłych; brązy, złocenia, kraty kominków, marmury, stiuki sufitów, ciężkie jedwabie portier i obić miały w sobie jakąś przygniatającą posępność; wpół oślepłe zwierciadła świeciły suchotniczą żółtością niby zamierające oczy tych pustych salonów; bukiety róż, lewkonii i astrów rozlewały duszącą, ciężką woń i pogłębiały barwami ten nastrój pustki, jaki Jankę przenikał coraz głębiej. Chodziła z pokoju do pokoju, grube dywany tłumiły odgłos jej stąpań, czasem przystawała na środku, zakładała ręce na głowę i stała długą chwilę, nie myśląc, pustymi oczyma błądząc po otaczającym ją przepychu, po oknach, przez których zasłony rysowały się kontury drzew i za którymi były pola, lasy, ludzie, świat cały, ten świat, od którego czuła się coraz dalej. – Moi kochani, powiedzcie mi prawdę, czy tutaj jest smutno? – zapytała Janowej, która w jednym z pokojów wycierała podłogę. – Hale! całkiem po pańsku jest. Ja prosta kobita jezdem, co bym ta tutaj nie ścierpiała, ale ślicznie je, kiej w kościele. Jezus kochany, kiej wejdę do tej dużej stancji, to jaże mi się chce przeżegnać, tyla je złota, że jaże trza oczy mrużyć, tak się łyśni wszystko. – Czy wam nigdy nie jest smutno? – O, jest, paninko, jest! kiej pani córki długo nie widzę, to me tak rozbiera, że rady sobie dać nie mogę. Nie pytała się więcej, poszła do swojego pokoju. – Pusto! pusto! pusto! – szeptała opadając w głęboki fotel. Wzięła jakąś książkę i przerzucała bezmyślnie kartki dotąd, aż oczy same zaczęły się zaczepiać na literach i czytać: :My się nie możem kochać jak gołębie, :Dwie nasze dusze są jak dwie otchłanie, :Co wzajem patrzą w swe bezdenne głębie – :I nigdy wzrok ich u kresu nie stanie. – Dziwny człowiek, dziwny! – myślała o Witowskim oderwawszy oczy od książki i zobaczyła jego suchą, ostrą twarz i jego czarne, przepaściste oczy magnetyzera. Zaczęła znowu czytać to samo, nie wiedząc, co czyta; przeczytała po raz trzeci, bo ten wiersz: "Dwie nasze dusze są jak dwie otchłanie" zapadał jej w pamięć i powracał na usta, i koncentrował koło siebie rozpierzchłe myśli. Przeczytała raz jeszcze, odłożyła książkę, chodziła znowu po pokojach i powtarzała te cztery wiersze ustawicznie, a ten rytm słów, to ich głębokie znaczenie budziło ją z apatii. Te wiersze zapełniły całą jej duszę, przeżuwała je po tysiąc razy i było jej coraz dziwniej w duszy. Mieszkanie wydało się jej grobem i ta pustka jakby się wdarła do jej duszy i huczała rytmem powtarzanych wierszy. Głęboka tęsknota zerwała się w niej i niby wicher owionęła całe jej jestestwo – tęsknota za światem, za życiem, za kochaniem. – Janiu. Drgnęła przystając, bo już miała wyjść na podjazd. – A to miodu córko ci przyniesłam, podebrali dopiero pszczółkom, może zjesz? – Dziękuję mamie serdecznie. – Ucałowała ręce gorąco, taką czuła potrzebę zbliżenia się do ludzi. Stara łzy miała w oczach z radości. – Jedz, dzieciątko, taki czysty jak bursztyn. Banach podbierał, a ja se myślę: siedzi tam sama, wezmę miodu i zaniese. Jedz, córko, słodziutki jest, bo to lato było suche i kwiateczki dobrze kwitły; wzięłam i przyniesłam. – Wie mama, co? wezmę ten miód i zaniosę Andrzejowi na pole! – zawołała i porwana myślą, okryła talerzyk jakąś serwetką i poszła. Andrzej był na polach zaraz za parkiem, stał na koniu przy młockarni parowej, buchającej kłębami brudnego dymu, zobaczył żonę idącą przez ściernisko i skoczył do niej galopem. – Jakaś ty dobra, żeś przyszła, jakaś dobra! – wołał głęboko uradowany, okrywając jej ręce i twarz pocałunkami. – Widzisz, tak mi było jakoś pusto i samotnie, a potem mama przyniosła miód, może będziesz jadł, co? – zapytała nieśmiało, odsłaniając talerzyk. – O moja najdroższa, o moja kochana! nigdym jeszcze nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Umyślnieś mi przyniosła? – nie mógł uwierzyć. – Ależ tak, będziesz jadł? – Chcesz, to zjem i talerzyk, i serwetkę nawet! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie. Oparł się o konia i jadł pośpiesznie, a całował ją oczyma i śmiała mu się twarz i dusza z przypływu radości ogromnej i niespodziewanej. – Te! chamie jeden! uważaj, bo batem dostaniesz! – krzyknął na fornala wiozącego zboże do młockarni, który nieomal nie wywrócił na przegonie. – Jeśli masz czas dzisiaj, to może byśmy pojechali do Witowskich? – Jedź sama zaraz, przyjadę po ciebie wieczorem, dobrze? – Nie możesz teraz jechać? – Widzisz, młócą pszenicę, to ważna taka robota, ale jeśli już tak koniecznie chcesz razem, zaczekaj trochę. Miała się już zgodzić na to, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się i szepnęła: – Pojadę, mogę pojechać i sama, ty przyjedziesz? – Przyjadę! Walek, odgarniać słomę prędzej! – krzyknął znowu. – Prędko przyjedziesz na obiad? – Za pół godziny. – To ja już pójdę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i poszła zirytowana na siebie za ten spacer. – Śmieszna scena! – myślała. "My się nie możem kochać jak gołębie", powtórzyła półgłosem i roześmiała się głośno, tak głośno, że aż się obejrzała, czy nie usłyszał; zobaczyła, że znowu siedzi na koniu. I taki silny, ogorzały, wielki niby posąg spiżowy Gattamelaty w Padwie. Przy obiedzie była dość rozmowna, bo oczekiwanie wyjazdu do Jadwigi podniecało ją i przy tym zaczynała czuć do samej siebie wdzięczność za ten miód zaniesiony Andrzejowi, który był niesłychanie rozpromieniony przy stole. Stara także była w humorze i po raz dziesiąty opowiadała, jak to ona przyniosła miód, jak to ją Janka ucałowała i jak ten miód zaniosła; tylko stary był mroczny; i zły czegoś, czekał tylko okazji, aby się wywnętrzyć. – Kundlu jeden! – krzyknął na Bartka. – Cóż to w liberii będziesz paradował na co dzień? widzisz go! jucha się w korty wystroiła i myśli, że sielny pan, jak Boga tego kocham! fotela ci tylko potrzeba. – Jaśnie Pietrze dziedzicu, kiej mi tak kazali. – Niech mu ojciec da spokój! – A to w spencerku chodzić nie może?... to darł bedziesz takie ubranie poczciwe, co kosztuje całe dwadzieścia pięć rubli. – Bartek, idź do Walka, niech założy cugowe do wolancika, pojedzie z panią do Witowa! – Bój się Boga, chłopaku! roboty tyła, że nie wiadomo, co wpierw robić, ludzi nawet na lekarstwo dostać nie można, a ten, jak Boga tego kocham, parobków na spacery wysyłać będzie! – Wiem dobrze, że robota jest, ale Jania musi jechać. – Tak, muszę jechać! – odpowiedziała z przyciskiem, aby zrobić na złość staremu. – Grafina zapowietrzona! – mruknął stary ze złością i nie skończywszy obiadu wyszedł, a Janka była w takim usposobieniu, że aby mu zrobić więcej przykrości, kazała koniom czekać przed dworem całe dwie godziny i z pewną przyjemnością widziała, że stary kilka razy wyglądał z oficyny na podjazd, klął głośno na marnowanie czasu i na jaśnie państwo i nie mogąc w końcu wytrzymać krzyknął na stangreta: – Czemu nie jedziesz? – Jaśnie pani kazała czekać. – Ażeby pioruny takie rządy, jak Boga... – cofnął się, bo wyszła Janka i pojechali. Category:Fermenty